<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold the ghost line by reprisal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573140">hold the ghost line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprisal/pseuds/reprisal'>reprisal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fugitives, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Wilbur Soot, Homesickness, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Exile, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Torture, Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reprisal/pseuds/reprisal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is harboring his ghost brother. Dream finds out. You know the rest :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. outdreamt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there!!!</p><p>i wanted to expand on tommy's...exile in a "unique" way so boom here he is, hiding ghostbur from dream. idrk how to even describe this fic so...uh pls enjoy :D</p><p> </p><p>EDIT 2/11/21 : the freshly updated archive warnings (violence, death) are to come later in the story! i will be putting an appropriate tw on future chapters that may need it. everything is relatively tame right now, but there will be potential angst---these characters are all based on their smp versions, not their online personas. i would also like to write a prologue eventually about how dream came to be a ghost hunter, and how he found out about ghostbur since i didnt elaborate in the first chapter (which i should have lol, maybe ill just add it to chp1 instead)</p><p>anyway, as always thank you sm for reading!!!! i plan on updating this entire fic one day once its all complete, i dont really write fanfic so i want this to be the best it can be :) ALSOOOO not only do i hardly write fanfic, i also hardly write angst..so idk if this'll meet the qualifications for angst haha, but ill do my best i swear</p><p>god this was long. i should put this energy into actually writing.... oh well.... see ya on the flip side pal :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiding behind a mask concealed your emotions, which if in the right hands could pose to be a good thing. Manipulation came to Dream with the utmost of ease, but the mask provided insurance. Insurance that even a lip quiver was obscured. Dream’s newfound burden was to remove the poor souls that wandered through the SMP by any means.</p><p>His manipulation proved most practical to him in times like this.</p><p>Tommy possessed something Dream wanted; a fugitive ghost. It was Tommy’s own brother, therefore befriending him would make the whole “hunting” thing easier. On better days Tommy was shrewd and clever. If Dream hadn’t fractionated Tommy’s morale, Tommy would attack him with wit. But right now, he was so vulnerable it was almost pathetic. A wicked sea fret seemed to develop in Tommy’s sunless eyes:</p><p>“I’m glad you’re my friend, Dream.”</p><p>He can't remember exactly what he said prior to Tommy, but his unusual faltering voice eroded through Dream’s core. The plan couldn’t foil because of some sudden lack of resolve. Not now. Not ever. The stoic firmness in Dream’s voice had to keep on carrying through to his scathing words, there was no time for trembles. </p><p>His figurative and physical mask were slipping. He adjusted it.</p><p>“Me too,” was all he could breathe. It was a lie—mostly. His disposition came off as it did every other time he spoke, with valor and a hint of nipping cold. They weren’t friends by definition, but if Tommy believed they were, Dream was performing his job as intended.</p><p>It was strange how the energy shifted. Tommy sensed it. Dream initiated it.</p><p>Their surrounding atmosphere veered from trivial to suffocating. Dream made one great stride to end up face-to-face with Tommy, “where is he?”</p><p>The tops of Tommy’s heavy eyelids lifted whilst Dream’s narrowed underneath the mask. What if they were thinking of different “he”s? He couldn’t unveil his fellow vagabond brother.</p><p>“He?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb with me, Tommy! Ghost. Bur.”</p><p>Hearing the name uttered caused every one of his arm hairs to stand up. He was expecting it, but the confirmation made his heart palpitate and his sweat frigid.</p><p>“Oh. He left a long time ago.”</p><p>A lie. Nothing got past Dream.</p><p>“I know he’s with you; I just don’t know where you happen to be ‘storing’ him yet. But believe me, I will find out. With or without your help!”</p><p>“You don’t need my help anyways!”</p><p>The boldness that was missing from Tommy erupted. It shocked Dream, kind of. He nodded in means to caution Tommy to watch where he stepped. Tommy knew deep down that Dream would find his brother somehow. He had to keep Dream at arm’s length until he hatched a plan.</p><p>“Either you tell me where he is, or I’ll haul him out of hiding myself.” </p><p>“I won’t,” Tommy spat.</p><p>“Fine then. Have it your way,” Dream retorted. He made off into the barren plains of Logstedshire without another word, leaving Tommy alone once again. The sudden disappearance made Tommy uneasy. Bringing his brother to a securer location was his top priority now; they both knew Dream was too chicken to inflict any major harm to Tommy. It was Ghostbur that Tommy was worried about. And it was Ghostbur that Dream would harm.</p><p>Tommy made sure that Dream had disappeared fully before advancing the short distance to his wooden abode. He crept inside, unexpectedly met with a familiar ghostly-pale face.</p><p>“What are you doing upstairs, Wilbur? I told you to stay in the bunker. Gah, it doesn’t really matter now, you have to evacuate.”</p><p>His thoughts accelerated.</p><p>“Huh, evacuate? But why?”</p><p>“Dream will find you here, especially if you’re lounging around in broad daylight. He could waltz in any minute!” His body concordant with his brain. Exasperated.</p><p>“But I don’t think Dream will do anything.” Ghostbur didn’t want to absorb the severity of his situation. Tommy swallowed his bubbling anger like edible lava and went right back outside to cool off. He didn’t have time for this.</p><p>The sun was at its peak, the sky bathed in tourmaline blue. The grass had parted where he sat right in front of the oak door. Tommy wouldn’t be doing much cooling off out here, but he otherwise lacked a tranquil space to concoct some sort of aim. He had to make Ghostbur understand. Even if Ghostbur didn’t completely understand and did nothing but follow along. That would be enough. If he went with Ghostbur, then Dream would know they were together. But if he didn’t accompany his brother, then the two of them would be lonesome. There were worse things, so Tommy had to find refuge for Ghostbur and only Ghostbur. The bunker underneath his house wouldn't cut it anymore if he wanted his brother to subsist.</p><p>He placed his palms on the stale grass beside him to pull himself up. Tommy glimpsed at Ghostbur’s face through the slits of the door. The veins in his arms twisted in convulsive knots as his clammy hand reached for the doorknob. He twisted. He pulled.</p><p>Ghostbur hasn't budged from minutes earlier.</p><p>“You’re leaving.”</p><p>Guilt stung in his throat.</p><p>“Oh.” Ghostbur’s frown curved like a dusk crescent moon. He would oblige seeing how he had no other choice. Still, he’d miss Tommy and their auspicious new town they dubbed Logstedshire. Its purpose was to house them but it ended up not fulfilling the task.</p><p>“I’m really sorry. Try to understand.” Tommy attempted to make his sentences curt and his demeanor impassive. This left no room for Ghostbur to oppose anything or even detect a smidge of sadness emoting from Tommy. Sadness is weakness. He couldn’t be weak in front of his brother. Tommy assumed Ghostbur would bear more trouble acclimating to a new environment if he was upset about the situation.</p><p>“I think I understand, Tommy. I just don’t like it at all!” Ghostbur cried out into the compactness of their home that he would soon be fleeing./p&gt;

</p>
<p>Tommy’s stomach churned in a dull pain, “it won’t be forever, don’t worry. Stay in the bunker for one more night while I go out and find somewhere for you.”</p><p>“Is that safe?”</p><p>“Doesn't matter, it has to be done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. snow stow-away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy finds a safer place for Ghostbur to stay indefinitely.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yaaay another chapter :) this chapter is kind of dialogue heavy but i hope you like it!! school's kinda kicking my ass at the moment so it's not as good as i would like it to be haha</p><p>i hope you enjoyyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghostbur tuned into the clarity of the night. Time seemed to blow past him with the gentle wind. He sat beneath the dark speckled sky that held him prisoner. This world was his prison.</p><p>It had been hours since Tommy left. Ghostbur hoped Tommy was doing well wherever he was, but didn't mind if he was slow to return. As soon as Tommy is visible from the skyline, he would be departing from Logstedshire. He wanted to see his brother, but he was reluctant to leave. </p><p>Images flickered in and out of his consciousness. He chose a couple to focus on for a second or two, and then they faded back into nothingness.</p><p>One caught his particular interest.</p><p>He could discern a figure from the blinding light. A younger boy. His blond curls meshed in with the white. It was a comforting shade of yellow, like a suncup flower. Ghostbur's self-affirming words sounded in a new voice, as if they belonged to the boy.</p><p>“You’ll be alright! It’s okay! You got this! I’m one step behind you!”</p><p>The warmth buried him in its tantalizing arms, crushing every one of his bones. He was helpless to this strange feeling. It was unbearable pain. But it was nice. It sounded like Tommy, but was nothing like him. He desperately needed to hear it from someone else, especially from the person keeping the spark n him alight each day.</p><p>He was jolted out of his tunnel of thought by a firm tap on his shoulder.</p><p>The person's smile was more tantalizing than the warmth he conjured in his head. Its malignant thorns ripped ruthlessly into his back.</p><p>“Found you.”</p><p>The voice didn’t register, but the words did. Saliva gathered in his throat rendering him unable to breathe.</p><p>Ghostbur struggled to turn his head around.</p><p>A man with a long, thick pink braid stood behind him. He wore a velvety robe that nearly dragged along the grass and a jewelled crown that was sliding off his head.</p><p>How relieving? Ghostbur took a moment to collect his breath and to wipe off the sweat that accumulated along his hairline.</p><p>Ghostbur spoke softly. “Technoblade! You scared me.”</p><p>“Hah, did I? Tommy should be here any minute; you’re coming with me.”</p><p>“But, wait, your cabin… that’ll be the next place he’ll check!”</p><p>“I’ll handle it if it comes down to that.”</p><p>“What about Tommy?”</p><p>“He’ll be fine. Trust me. Dream isn’t looking for Tommy. He’s looking for you. Besides, he's not stupid, he'll know you're not here.”</p><p>The young teenager, almost as though summoned by his own name, stumbled down the small hills of Logstedshire and waved at Ghostbur.</p><p>“Yooo, Wilbur!”</p><p>Ghostbur stood up and brushed off the grass from the bottom of his yellow sweater.</p><p>“Hi, Tommy!”</p><p>Technoblade cleared his throat. “Alright. Should we head out?”</p><p>“Already? Oh… we’ll see you again, Tommy!” Ghostbur reciprocated Tommy’s wave from earlier, but this time it was a farewell wave. Despite the bleakness of his day so far, Tommy managed to smile a little.</p><p>“Yes, we certainly will.“ Technoblade whispered. The other two boys didn't hear as they were exchanging very brief goodbyes. Tommy presented a parting gift. It wasn't much, but Ghostbur graciously accepted it.</p><p>"Between us, huh?" Tommy nudged with a dopey wink. It made them both chuckle. Ghostbur gave one final hearty wave before he and Technoblade took off.</p><p>Before long, Tommy faded into the distance as Technoblade and Ghostbur approached the cabin.</p><p>Ghostbur recalled the events from earlier today while walking.</p><p>He remembered thinking that Technoblade was Dream. It was the worst feeling in the entire world, but the feeling left nearly as soon as it came. He prepared almost subconsciously for the inevitable. Was being captured by Dream inevitable? Even if it was, he was still relieved to see Techno rather than Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there.”</p><p>They had been trudging through a field of snow for a while now. Two sets of footprints would be sufficient enough to reveal them both, but fresh snow coated the Arctic in cycles. It would cover their tracks eventually. There had been nothing interesting to look at, just white, until Technoblade’s cabin was an observable little speck in the backdrop.</p><p>They inched closer until a door was right in front of their faces.</p><p>The stone chimney spewed smoke into the thick parky air. Technoblade stepped forward to open the door and guided Ghostbur in. It appeared like any other cabin on the outside, but the interior attributed more to Technoblade’s personality. Ghostbur still couldn’t subdue his underlying fear, despite his defensive housing.</p><p>“Honestly, I think it’s so obvious. Dream won’t even think to check here.”</p><p>“You’re right!” He attempted to remain positive. Technoblade was correct, It was obvious. Dream probably had a million ideas of where to look before even considering the cabin.</p><p>Ghostbur couldn't stop thinking about what Tommy was up to and what Dream was planning. He was lucky enough to have Technoblade with him, but Tommy wasn’t as fortunate. He didn’t even want to imagine all of the atrocities Dream could commit against Tommy to get him to talk. He wondered if Dream would be observant as Technoblade said.</p><p>Technoblade caught a glimpse of something in Ghostbur's hand. He eyed it carefully and then spoke.</p><p>“You can stay here in the basement or attic. Your choice.”</p><p>Ghostbur noticed Technoblade's stringent stare and proceeded to tuck the gift deeper in his armpit. He glanced at the posters covering the walls and chests containing valuables strewn throughout the packed area.</p><p>“The basement.”</p><p>“You can chill upstairs for now if you want, as long as you’re inside.”</p><p>“Ok! Thanks, Technoblade.”</p><p>“Sure thing.”</p><p>“Is there… a time limit for how long I can stay here?”</p><p>“Not really. It's not a big deal, stay as long as you need.”</p><p>Ghostbur felt something he hadn’t felt in a while: intact. He knew staying with Technoblade would keep him safe. As much as he missed Tommy, this was the best option for them both. His fear settled in his stomach once he realized he no longer needed to be afraid, more of his anxiety escaped his body with each exhale. He felt free. Best of all, he felt like himself again. </p><p>Technoblade climbed the ladder up to the ground floor. Ghostbur took the opportunity to inspect the gift. It was a book and quill. While flipping through it, he noticed a few scribbles in it followed by heaps of blank pages. Maybe, just maybe, there was something of use written in there. He decided to stash Tommy's gift in one of the chests and wait for a different break.</p><p>Whatever lies ahead, things are looking up for Ghostbur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ghost writer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur reads the book he received from Tommy</p><p>But aside from Tommy, he wasn't the first to</p><p>Or even the second</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM VERY VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG</p><p>this chapter is not even good enough for it to have taken this long omg..... iwasnt writing every day obviously but damn.......updates should come quicker now.. i hope :) if u have been following this story thank you for being so patient!</p><p>i finally have a really solid idea on the direction of this fic, i apologize in advance for a lot of things (maybe) lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few days since Ghostbur arrived at the cabin. Tommy hadn't crossed his mind for nearly the same amount of time. Nothing was occupying his muddled mind to be fair. He was mindlessly rummaging through Technoblade’s belongings, as that was the only thing that provided even a sense of entertainment. The cabin was more of a base of operations than a home, which kept his amusement options limited. If only he had a book to read...</p><p>The fog cleared up behind his unblinking eyes. It made way for a sunny path with one unwavering objective.</p><p>He yanked his idle hands from the chest and scooted down a couple chests in pursuit of Tommy’s book. He couldn’t hearken back to the exact chest it was hidden in. He had ransacked every single chest in the basement by now, column and row, but there was nothing. It was as if it didn’t exist from the outset. Hopefully Tommy’s scrawls were of use, but if not, funny was okay too, seeing both of their situations. He couldn’t suppose how it would help him in any way. Not once in Tommy’s life had he said or written anything practical. Since the book’s contents were a gamble, he scanned the area for Technoblade.</p><p>Ghostbur listened in. Nothing. He gripped the rungs of the ladder that led to the ground floor. His feet were swift but quiet. From the basement entrance, he peered up and around. Also nothing. Technoblade could be anywhere in the cabin. Wherever he was, he was far enough to bide Ghostbur some time to read. The possibilities were comforting yet equally smothering. He had already made Technoblade suspicious and somewhat aware of the strange gift, so he ought to be circumspect. He pulled himself up onto the solid level with one knee.</p><p>The ground floor remained unexciting and still. He crept ahead regardless of the mocking glares from the wood planks. In plain sight, the book he was questing after was carelessly tossed on the ground. It was cracked open. He continued, more quickly this time, until he could physically read the text. A crisp draft from the unshut door lifted a page.</p><p>It began,</p><p>
  <em>Hi, Wilbur</em>
</p><p>He skimmed ahead as walls of text jumped out at him, a dissimilarity to the precious doodles that were placed ever-so-carefully underneath the bolded name. They weren’t very good, but he could tell the scratchy lines resembled Ghostbur and Tommy. He couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry we’re tossing you around like a beanbag. I’m sorry I’M tossing you around like a beanbag. I kinda feel like a dick about that, y’know. BUT, I’m already considering finding an even better accommodation for you before you even left. IDK by the time you read this you’re probably already comfy in that... weird cabin. I’ve been there. Oh, of course you know that, how else would I have fetched Technoblade???????????You probably feel all safe there with the weapons and shit. I’m gonna do a manly thing and admit that I acted too hastily before and I’m still so unsure about leaving you there with Technoblade.</em>
</p><p>Ghosbur could hear Tommy's accent pervade through the words. He could also hear the distaste lingering in that second “Technoblade,” he turned the page.</p><p>
  <em>How is it, the cabin, by the way? I hope you’re not too attached because I’m comin. Probably??? I still don’t even know. I think I should do something about Dream instead of making you flip flop around fuckin everywhere. What I do know is that you can’t keep hiding from Dream forever. I’m no match against him but I want to be. I don’t have a single ally but you right now, I think? You’re too much of a puss- pushover to pick sides like that. So fuck it nevermind. ANYWAYSSSS I don’t know how to stop Dream, but I have to try. If I do “stop” him, I’ll be back for you. If not… well I guess I’ll join you as a ghost. Then we could, like, hide together. As ghosts. That would be fun. Actually, no, it wouldn’t, I think I would really hate being dead to be honest. Especially with Dream on the prowl FOR the dead. Weird bitch. Lucky for me though, I can’t die! But, If we have to reunite that way then so be it. Family reunion, eyyyy???</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bye. don’t extra die while I’m gone LOL,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommyinnit A.K.A Big Man A.K.A Wife Haver</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. don’t call me a pussy for this wilbur or i will fucking leave you alone this is a threat also did i mention not to let techoblade see this Cause if he does i will never hear the end of it ad he will laugh at me real bad<br/>
P.P.S: If you are technoblade reading this Then no you didn’t actually cover your eyes<br/>
P.P.P.S: theres a quill for you WILBUR. Dont Touch it technoblade!!!! write back to me and leave it in the hole i dug outside. If you are technoblade: surprise no i actually did not dig a hole outside. But uh if you’re wilbur: you can’t miss it unless youre dumb as shit. I’ll be back to grab it before i have a “heart to heart” with dream so hurry cuz once i do i’ll be filling it up with the updated plans man</em>
</p><p>Well, it wasn’t useful, but it was endearing. His little heart bled onto the pages and it pooled, revealing his humanity. Tommy didn’t let that side of him show often. Ghostbur admired how hard his younger brother was trying. Trying just for him. However, the ending paragraph did cause his heart rate to spike. He was debating whether or not Tommy sought out Dream in aim to fight him. He knows he would, so it’s a matter of if he did. They weren't going to chat over tea, he knows that much. The amped up energy that careened from the paper leaned in favour of the former. All of Tommy’s tireless efforts would be for naught if he somehow managed to get himself killed. Ghostbur avoided thinking about that possibility. He contemplated bolstering Tommy, but if by chance he was with Dream… then only Dream himself knew of the hell he would unleash upon the two of them. He hoped Tommy hadn’t stopped by already. He grabbed the quill and propped the book flat against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Hi, Tommy!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s so nice to hear from you again, Tommy!! Seriously!<br/>
What have you been up to? Oh, right, the cabin’s nice! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, not really “nice” as in homely. I do feel secure here, which I understand is important to you! I appreciate what you’re doing a lot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHAT I MEAN TO SAY IS: Don’t jeopardize your safety for me. Everything will be fine, I promise. You don’t have to fight with anyone. Don't waste your time on depressing stuff like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please, please, please if you’re reading this don’t bring it back to your home, write RIGHT AWAY!!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love always,<br/>
Ghostbur! :D</em>
</p><p>The quill’s metal tip made a small clink as it fully escaped his grip and crashed onto the floor. He slammed the book shut not long before his slender body carried him out the door. While mowing through the snowbank, he nearly slipped on the icy steps. A hole should be fairly easy to spot in a wasteland of glowy ivory, unless it got covered by impeding snow. The hole was still at hand a few feet from the cabin. No sign of Tommy, except for a few deep footsteps that marked the ground. He carefully knelt down and reread it briefly before tossing it in, like how you would a penny in a fountain. He internally begged for the lack of added sleet that would obstruct the hole.</p><p>The snow shifted beneath Ghostbur as he stood up. He gazed back at the cabin. The arctic wind picked up again, ushering him in a direction. Some direction. Any direction. Stiffness overcame him, tightening with each inhale. His breath formed misty clouds as it met the air. The new clouds appeared to give way to two tall silhouettes, one clenching the wrist of the other. They were being pulled along reluctantly. Light soon hit their faces and the middle of a conversation resounded to Ghostbur’s ears.</p><p>“What the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>“That I’m gonna whoop some ass, obviously!”</p><p>"You will be whooping zero ass today, Tommy."</p><p>Technoblade returned, plus one. Tommy was safe. They were both safe. The other two rechanneled their attention to Ghostbur. </p><p>“Why are you all the way out here?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re just Mr. Question today.” Tommy mocked. Technoblade didn’t diverge his stern eye contact, anticipating a genuine answer.</p><p>“Uh… Actually, I was looking for Tommy.”</p><p>“Oh, right. The book. You would’ve been too late.”</p><p>“You didn’t even read my footnotes, Technoblade. I specifically requested that your corneas would not lay siege to my journal!”</p><p>“I could not care less, to be honest with you.”</p><p>The grip around Tommy’s wrist tightened as they continued to trudge forwards. Ghostbur followed shortly behind.</p><p>“Do I REALLY have to stay?”</p><p>“I can’t trust you anymore! Can you blame me? In what world would a good sibling let you continue after knowing your plans?”</p><p>“I can kill him, and I will. Believe me! Maybe I’ll be the new SMP self-appointed ghost hunter.” Tommy fixated his glance on Ghostbur. The bitter crescendo of seriousness heightened the tension.</p><p>With just a side-eye, Tommy urged Ghostbur to converse with him. Technoblade never heeded Tommy’s palavering. But, in this instance, Tommy’s words seemed profoundly humourless. He wasn’t joking. Tommy was fanatical about his plan. His plan was still developing like a polaroid, but nobody else dared to shake it for him. </p><p>“Tommy. If I said that Technoblade was right, would you just listen?”</p><p>His lips pressed into a thin line. Of course he would, all three of them knew that much; he didn’t have to verbalize his response. Tommy wore his emotions on his face like a badge of honour, he wasn’t hard to read.</p><p>“Good.” The older boys said in tandem.</p><p>The vindictive boy announced the cabin’s visibility over the powdery hills. The alternating shades of brown were a pleasing contrast to the onslaught of icecaps and frost. Keeping Tommy in one place would unfold to be the real problem, since he had a sedative to flee. He had carved out his airtight plan on sheets of parchment for anyone to stumble upon, even Dream. It was improbable that Dream would discover the book, but if Tommy pressed on with his uncloaking… it would only be a question of time until the whole operation seized up.</p><p>The door swung open as hastily as Tommy and Ghostbur were shoved inside. The door slammed behind Technoblade as he stormed in.</p><p>“Meeting,” Technoblade announced. Loud, firm, and hand still pressed against the door. The tone of voice he used dragooned the others into listening, “so as we ALL know, Tommy decided it would be a good idea to play with fire. I’m gonna douse that for him real quick. You are not to step outside without express permission. Clear?”</p><p>Tommy nodded his head furiously.</p><p>Technoblade turned his head to Ghostbur.</p><p>“If I find out that you let him go, you are no longer welcomed here. Clear?”</p><p>Ghostbur nodded his head furiously.</p><p>“I’m a babysitter that’s not even getting paid, so make my job a whole lot easier. I really don’t have to shelter you both. You will not be making me do this again and you WILL be following my simple rules.”</p><p>His facial muscles eased as he heartily exhaled. He didn’t say anything further and left the boys to sit in tumult. They hadn’t been told off like that since they were much younger children. Technoblade always took on the position of de facto parent, despite his protests and fits. Inwardly, he accepted his duty with pride.</p><p>“...Wilbur…?” Tommy sounded out. Ghostbur blinked lengthily, refocusing his eyesight. He was prone to zoning out when he got shouted at. The growing panic in Tommy’s eyes made him look like he saw a ghost. Literally.</p><p>Ghostbur blurted out, “yeah?” with a slight head tilt. Tommy opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. </p><p>“Would you let me go?” He finally mustered. Ghostbur flashed him a stare through half-lidded eyes.</p><p>“I would love to, Tommy. But, you know I can’t do that. It would get us both in big trouble.” </p><p>Tommy collapsed on the floor, back upright with folded arms.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Ghostbur covered his stifled laugh through splayed fingers. “Are you throwing a tantrum? Really?”</p><p>That question arguably angered Tommy more. He flopped his head down until his chin was nearly touching his chest in a nonvocal outcry.</p><p>“I don’t wanna be here,” the young boy mumbled into his red raglan-sleeved T-shirt..</p><p>“You’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Not soon enough.” He mumbled again.</p><p>A light smile adorned Ghostbur's face, “but eventually!” Kneeling down to Tommy’s level, he swooped in for a quick hug. Tommy’s face burrowed against Ghostbur’s chest as he quietly sobbed, dampening his older brother’s sweater. He stared down at Tommy, unsure of what to do.</p><p>He released his arms from Tommy and held them over his head, almost like he was under arrest.</p><p>“Uh... some blue?” Tommy's head shot up and cried harder, "...we've been through much worse! Even I've been through worse!" </p><p>It was true. Despite Tommy’s age, he had been through many miseries. But, he had his brother right behind him every time. Cheering him on. Comforting him. Tommy foolishly surmised that he was indebted. </p><p>“He’s gonna get you, and I don’t know what he’ll do when he does! I’ll be all alone!” He sputtered through ugly sobs.</p><p>“He won’t. He’s tried before and I’m still here.”</p><p>“I was so close, Wilbur. You don’t understand.”</p><p>“Maybe I don’t, but I will try. For you.”</p><p>“He’s been off the damn grid for so long now, he could be plotting anything!”</p><p>“I’ll figure it out as we go, he probably is too.”</p><p>Tommy recounted his earlier childhood. The way his brothers (namely Technoblade) would tell him “worry when you have something to worry about” whenever he acted rashly. Even now it mellowed out the raging sea in his stomach, the same sea which rose to his eyes and seeped through the ducts. </p><p>“If you let me leave, I won’t tell Technoblade!”</p><p>“I really can’t do that, Tommy. I want to. I just can’t.”</p><p>“It’ll be worth it once Dream is good and dead.”</p><p>“How would you even go about killing him?”</p><p>“Uh… luck?”</p><p>“If you really want to go, that’s not the right answer.”</p><p>“How would YOU kill him, then?”</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>“Do you think Technoblade would notice if I took some tools and material?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Then I’ll do it.” He popped up like a toaster strudel and zipped past Ghostbur. He flew down the ladder to the basement. </p><p>The chests were half pillaged, but he stole the necessities. The sound of creaking planks above his head hurried him.</p><p>Tommy didn’t even have to look Ghostbur in the eyes to know he followed him. He could tell by the light footsteps, as opposed to Technoblade’s loud and confident footing.</p><p>“What?” He spat, eyes remaining focused on his task. Tommy took the last item he needed before he set off. Ghostbur let him run past. </p><p>Not even arm floaties would support him in this, let alone his family, so he’s going to learn how to swim on his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>youre done woohoooo</p><p>unless you skipped to here... :o hi</p><p>anyway sorry this chapter still wasnt very long, i cut out a lot during the revision process oops</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>